Light Flight
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Light Flight is one of the 11 flights in Flight Rising. It is led by The Lightweaver and resides in the Sunbeam Ruins. The element's eye color is light yellow. It is the eighth largest flight as of June 13th, 2015. About The light dragons of the Sunbeam Ruins are philosophers. They prefer to be unbiased and logical, revealing the nature of the world as rays of the sun’s light. Of all the dragons, light dragons are the most scholarly, holding the pursuit of truth as the highest virtue a dragon might aspire to. Scrolls and relics are their favored treasures. The god of the Light Flight is the Lightweaver. Region The Light Flight is located in Sunbeam Ruins. The land is separated into four parts: Sundial Terrace, Mirrorlight Promenade, The Hewn City and The Beacon of the Radiant Eye. The Ruins are bordered by the Shadow, Water, and Lightning Flight territories, with the Nature territory as a neighboring island. Items Familiars Monsters and Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or elemental affinity in the Coliseum. Notable Flora, Fungi and Fauna The following is strictly for edible items that have a description that can be clearly linked to the flight. Albino Dasher Though albinos of other species rarely survive long, pale coloring is an asset in the domain of Light. Reedcleft Sparkler Though it likes to hide amongst the reeds, the Reedcleft Sparkler can't resist lighting up for long. Luminous Shortfin The Luminous Shortfin absorbs sunlight then, when startled, it emits a blinding flash to blind predators. Materials and Miscellaneous Materials and other items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Light Runestone An ancient stone bearing the ancestral rune of the Lightweaver. Such a find should be kept as a prized possession. Glowing Lightbound Chest This chest glows with a steady light until you touch it. Illuminated Emblem A glowing light rune; the sign of a true magical adept. Illuminated Armband A golden jeweled armband, commonly worn by denizens of the Sunbeam Ruins. Sunchaser Jewelry A shimmering set of pearled armaments, perfectly depicting one's dedication to the Lightweaver. Illuminated Sash A ceremonial sash gifted to those who have brought honor to the Sunbeam Ruins. Sunguard Chest A fine steel breastplate gilded with gold leaf and enchanted to provide illumination for the wearer and their allies. Immaculate Tablet An ancient tablet preserved in almost perfect condition. This can be traded at the Festive Favors shop during the Brightshine Jubilee. Soft Lightweaver Idol A crudely-fashioned stuffed doll that resembles the Lightweaver. The stitching is finely threaded and the fabric is shiny silk. Unhatched Light Egg A beaming, crystalline egg that is nearly perfectly round. It is difficult to look straight at this egg, but something makes you want to. Glowing Pocket Bauble These baubles emit a soft glow. This light may be replenished by leaving the baubles out in the sun. Powers and Abilities Light Dragons rule over the element of Light, which has been described as untouched brightness. As proven by the Lightweaver and local familiars, natural luminescence seems to be one of many possibilities. The element also appears to brighten its surroundings, such as the Sunbeam Ruins. Golden color schemes are a common theme. 'Light-specific Battle Stones' Game Play 'Eyes' The Eyes of Light Dragons are pale yellow. 'Native Breeds' Currently the Pearlcatcher and Imperial Dragons are the only breeds native to the Sunbeam Ruins. 'Eggs & Nest' "A beaming, crystalline egg that is nearly perfectly round. It is difficult to look straight at this egg, but something makes you want to." - Unhatched Light Egg Light eggs are smooth and clear. A golden glow emanates from around it. The eggs are kept inside a dip in the ground, surrounded by golden grass and broken ruins. 'Page Background' The Light Flight background features a sun-lit landscape indicative of the northern portion of the Sunbeam Ruins, which includes a setting of the natural elements of grassy hills, evergreen trees and shrubs combined with the ivy-covered ruins of Classical pillars to either side. Given the shadows present, the time frame of this scene would be approximately mid-morning. 'Population and Players' As of 21st of February, 2015, the Light Flight houses 11,354 members. Brightshine Jubilee The Brightshine Jubilee is the elemental holiday of the Light Flight. It takes place near the end of June. Image Gallery TheLightweaver.png|The Lightweaver in one of Flight Rising's Jigsaw Puzzles Light Rune.png|The Light element symbol Egg Light.png|Unhatched Light Egg Puzzle006.png|The Sunbeam Ruins, zone of the Lightweaver Light 1 terrace.png|Sundial Terrace Light 2 promenade.png|Mirrorlight Promenade Light 3 hewncity.png|The Hewn City Light 4 beacon.png|The Beacon of the Radiant Eye Light nest- empty.png|Empty Light Nest Puzzle015.png|Light nest with five eggs Light Sprite Icon.png|Light Sprite for the Brightshine Jubilee 2013 Sunbeam_Ursa_Icon.png|Sunbeam Ursa for the Brightshine Jubilee 2014 LightHolidayBanner.png|Brightshine Jubilee Banner Light dragon 2.png|The eyes of a Light dragon are light yellow Read More Sources *http://flightrising.com/index.php *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore&map=8 Category:Lore Category:Flights